


Hinata of The Mist

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, Femslash, Hinata OOC, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Woman, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Hinata defects from the Hidden Leaf village and joins the Hidden Mist Village as the Mizukage's bodyguard and aid





	Hinata of The Mist

Hinata Of The Mist

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter One: I'm Not Pathetic! 

Leaf village Shinobi Kiba Inuzuka has a badly broken right arm, but he is carrying Hinata Hyuuga on his back on the way home to the village after a failed mission, Shino walked beside his two teammates muttering to himself,

 "What were you thinking, Hinata? You knew that you were too weak to handle those bandits,!!" Kiba yelled, 

 


End file.
